Craving Blood
Summary: '''Huli resisting her carnivorous tendencies. '''Note: This is based on Nezuko's resistance of her demon appetite from Kimetsu no Yaiba and Kaneki's resistance of his ghoulish appetite and Shuu Tsukiyama sniffing bits from Tokyo Ghoul. Also world history in this universe almost similar to irl with other religions also existing. The roman empire was much larger in this universe and split into 3 instead of just 2. and this universe's equivalent of WW1 and 2 and crusade era happening in the 11th century along with all the atrocities that happened and Europe and Africa are a lot more divided up into kingdoms and nations, the equivalent of the atomic bomb was created by another nation. And the reprocussions of it still happened but at a much slower pace and not as intensely which would cause historical events that happened during the 20th century. There are dark themes and blood, Viewer discretion is advised. The camera opens up on a rainy road. A much younger, messy, injured and emaciated looking Huli with black hair is in a shed. Daji walks in a is holding a small bloody bag. Daji: 'You see now, Huli? It's foolish to resist this, without the sustenance of raw flesh even with your powers, you will grow weak, old and die. ''*she throws down the bag and watches as Huli quickly grabs it and eats whatever is inside* ''Now do you understand, Huli? To live is to devour others. This world belongs to us and it's ours to feast on...Eat... ''The camera pans to Huli's face, covered in blood. She covers her mouth and begins to laugh and cry maniacally as she finally loses her sanity. A voice is suddenly heard and the camera abruptly cuts to current day. 'Aura Falcon: '''Huli? Huli? Earth to Huli? ''*snaps her fingers* 'Huli Shang: '''Um what? Yeah? '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Boss you okay? You've been staring at your salad for 10 minutes without blinking. '''Huli Shang: '''Oh sorry, I guess I space out alot ever since I went on my vegetarian diet. '''Erin Discord: '''Are you sure you're gonna be okay? Don't you guys well...literally need meat to keep you from...you know... '''Huli Shang: '''It's fine...really...it is....*sweats* Well I'm gonna be late, see ya! ''She runs off to class, History of Heroes. Clio, the muse of History is lecturing. Qrow is sitting in the seat in front of Huli. 'Clio: '''now an overall summarized version of recent mortal history is. Over 900 years ago during the Great War era full of crusades, atrocities like the Great Extermination, massacres and dictators, when the Great Roman Empire fractures into 2 and eventually 3. The Great War shaped the map of Europe and Africa today. ''*shows a map of Europe and Africa which are a lot more divided up* ''Of course all empires fall and the Holy Roman Empire along with smaller ones during that time did. Leaving the East and West. Which as you all know slowly dissolved on their own but still united under their own respective constitutional Emperors like the current state of Britain and the Commonwealth Realms. Now then eventually the new world was discovered by Europeans and what follows is an era of magic and technology giving rise to new kingdoms and conflicts along with the fall of many great empires in Asia along with wars and more dictators with their own visions. The most recent ones you've heard is of course are the decade wars like the Trojan War, the Korean War, Vietnam. But all leads to what we have today. ''*shows an overall world map* ''Now who here remembers the year the Gauls invaded England during the great war era? Anyone? ''*notices Huli looking sleepy and exhausted* ''Miss Shang? Are you alright? '''Huli Shang: '''Huh? Oh yes! I'm a little dizzy...*her ears suddenly prick up and she smells something*'' '''Qrow Otur: *grumbling*' '''Ow! Paper cut! Dammit it's bleeding! ''*wipes it away on a tissue and puts in on the ground, Huli sneakily reaches for it and grabs it* Clio: 'Then I'll go on to someone else. Anyone? ''Huli couldn't here her classmate answer. The smell of Qrow's blood was alluring to her. Almost appetizing. She shook her head. '''Huli Shang: ''*whispering to herself and holds on to her shaking wrist* No! I've been off meat for over 5 months now! I have to resist...Maybe just one little taste...NO! But I'm hungry...NO! I WON'T ''*quickly bites her arm to stop herself from lunging at Qrow* '' ''Everyone stares at Huli. '' '''Heather von Olympus: '''are you really that hungry 9 Tails? ''Huli quickly runs out of the room and into the bathroom. she locks herself inside and splashes water in her face. She clenches the tissue in her shaking hands. She holds it up and sniffs it, inhaling in the smell of Qrow's blood. She snaps herself back and quickly throws the tissue away. Minami enters the bathroom. Minami Mizuno: So. How is your new diet working out? Huli Shang: Tch— Oh, shut up! What do you know about fox spirits? Minami Mizuno: Well, one, they're called kitsune, and two... Her voice trails off, and she stares at Huli. Minami Mizuno: ...uh... Huli Shang: What? Minami Mizuno: You, uh...where did those wrinkles come from? We see Huli's face, which is now lined. Huli blanches, then smacks her hands to her cheeks. Her eyes widen. Cut to outside EAH. Huli Shang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cut to the Castleteria, where Minami is tapping at her MirrorPhone. Huli sits beside her, wearing a hood to cover her face. Minami Mizuno: Aaaaaaaaand as usual, I am correct. If a kitsune goes without meat for too long, they will rapidly grow older until they look their age, at which point they resume aging like a normal human. Since most kitsune are thousands of years old when they go cold turkey, death by old age is incredibly often for wannabe-vegetarians. Huli Shang: 'There's got to be another way.... '''Minami Mizuno: '''Well you can go back to eating meat or you can become a vampire. '''Huli Shang: '''You're joking. '''Minami Mizuno: '''No I'm serious, some Kitsunes managed to slow down their deaths by old age by 70-90 years. By drinking blood and staying pretty much vegetarian. They'd still age at the same pace at humans but they wouldn't grow to their actual age, instead they'd age from where their physical age left off at the same pace as humans. They aren't as powerful as other kitsunes are though because they lack meat. '''Huli Shang: '''I think....that would be the only option for me then. ''Cut to night time in the forest. Huli approaches a dead bird. Her stomach was growling. She takes the blood and begins to suck blood from it. Immediately she begins to feel stronger. But still felt like she needed more.Suddenly she snaps herself back to reality and throws the dead bird away. She looks at her shaking hands and breaks down crying. Cut to a few weeks later, Huli now looking a bit better but still thin since starting her blood feed is out trying to find blood again. She hears rustling behind her. 'Qrow Otur: '''Huli! '''Huli Shang: '''Qrow?! ''Qrow stumbles out of a tree and falls, receiving more scratches and cuts. The smell of his blood hits her again. Animal blood could satisfy her need for survival. But her hunger has now greatly increased. Her cursed seal activates and she lunges at Qrow, her teeth turns into fangs. She tackles him to the ground and attempts to bite him, Qrow grabs his sword and uses it to block her fangs. Tears begin to fall from Huli's face, her fangs biting into the steel. 'Qrow Otur: '''Huli?....What happened to you?.... ''Suddenly a dart is fired at Huli's neck and everything goes black. Huli wakes up on a stretcher in Milton Grimm's office. She realized what just happened but she is feeling weak. '''Milton Grimm: ''*coldly* What do you have to say for yourself? Miss Shang? For attacking Mr Otur? '''Qrow Otur: '*held down by Branwen* ''SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO! '''Milton Grimm:' I heard from Miss Mizuno that you've been feeding off animal blood and refused to eat meat. Yet you attacked the man you claimed to love. 'Nu-Wang Zhou: '''Let's test that theory now shall we? ''*she pushes Huli off the stretcher and stabs her 12 times before cutting herself* ''Come on now you fox demon! show us all what you really are. I know you want it. '''Qrow Otur: '''HULI NO! '''Branwen Odinson: '''SHUT UP BIRD BOY! ''Huli stares at Nu-Wang's bloody arm and begins to drool. Her nails dig into the carpeted ground as she resists the urge to bite. '' '''Qrow Otur: '''Huli you can do it! ''Upon hearing his voice Huli looks up at Nu0Wang and turns her head away in disgust shocking almost everyone. 'Nu-Wang Zhou: '''What just happened?! '''Qrow Otur: '''Huli resisted, she refused to eat humans. ''Milton Grimm sighs angrily and dismisses them in defeat. Cut to Huli in the infirmary, Minami approaches her. '''Minami Mizuno: '''Hey. I didn't really expect you'd pull through...honestly, I have to admit, it was admirable. '''Huli Shang: '''Thanks I guess. If I want to stay on, this is the price I have to pay. Blood for blood that's what they always say. '''Minami Mizuno: '''Can't believe I'm saying this but, I think you're gonna be okay. Not many kitsunes can survive on blood and vegetarian food but you did. I think you're gonna be around for a long time. ''Huli smiles at Minami a little before looking on out the window. And the screen fades black. '' Category:Fan Webisodes